


His Ghost

by ValentineRevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Complete, Gen, Ghosts, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was murdered by his brother, but no one pegged Mikey as the culprit. Now his ghost is stuck on earth until someone discovers who his killer really was. But decades go by, and no one does. Now, Gerard's ghost decides to take things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ghost

His ghost is trapped here, seeking freedom yet not finding it. It wouldn't take much. yet no one is willing to do anything. All it will take is for someone to realize who his killer is. How dificult could it be? All the clues point to his younger brother, Mikey.

Mikey had always been jealous of him for trivial reasons. Because he could sing and draw and had the 'bad boy vampire' look going while Mikey was stuck with the adorably innocent appearance. But it went much further back than that. Hell as far back a he could remember, Mikey had been jealous just because Gerard was older than him.

It wasn't as if Gerard hadn't tried to be nice to mikey. He had shared everything, his prized comic books and his friends, his time and his advice. He'd even tried to teach Mikey to sing and draw just like he could, but the younger male was still jealous as ever. His jealousy was a cancer eating away at him from the time he was old enough to understand Gerard was older than him.

When Gerard got his license, you guessed it, Mikey was jealous, even though Gerard acted like a personal chauffeur to his brother. When he was legally old enough to buy cigarettes and booze, he offered to share them with his brother, and while his brother accepted, he was still envious. He wanted to be Gerard, to be so much more than he was. And one day, the chance came up, and who was he to resist it?

It had been just the two of them home that day, their parents having gone out for dinner. Gerard was in his room, drawing as usual, while Mikey was upstairs in the kitchen, plotting his brother's demise. He stood by the kitchen counter, with the grindstone in one hand and the biggest kitchen knife he could find in the other, sharpening it slowly with a manic grin on his face. When he deemed it sharp enough, he dropped the grindstone and went downstairs into the basement, to find Gerard.

Hiding the knife behind his back, he entered Gerard's room. Hearing the door open, Gerard looked up and caught sight of his brother. "Hey Mikes." He said, scooting over on the bed so there was a space for Mikey to sit. "Mind if I bug you, Gee?" Mikey asked, innocently as possible. "Nope, have a seat, what's up?" Gerard said, patting the space beside him. Mikey moved to sit there, keeping the knife hidden.

"I wanted to tell you something." Mikey said. "Lemme guess... You finally asked Alicia out?" Gerard hazarded a guess. "No, Gee, it's something I've wanted to tell you for a while." Mikey said. "Then tell me." Gerard said, sitting up and looking over at his brother. Vaguely he wondered why Mikey had one hand behind his back. "Well you know how I've always been jealous of you, right?" The younger of the 2 started off.

"Right?"

"Well I think it's time we ended that." Mikey said. "That's great Mikey!" Gerard said, beaming a huge smile. "For me." Mikey replied. "Huh?" was the last words out of Gerard's mouth before he was stabbed in the neck by his own brother.

When the Ways got home to find their oldest son dead, they wanted to know what happened. Mikey said someone must have broken in to do it. They could find no fingerprints on the knife, as Mikey had worn latex gloves. They ignored the fact that footprints the same size of the surviving Way brother were in the blood, and that a pair of his sneakers were missing. They ignored the lack of a visible break in.

Nobody knew the truth, besides two boys, one dead and one alive.

Ever since then, Gerard's ghost has been earthbound, waiting for freedom. But he's getting tired of waiting.

[/50 years after Gerard's murder/]

Gerard's ghost had gotten tired of waiting for someone to figure out what had happened, because it was obvious that nobody would. So he had to take matters into his own hands. He showed up to Mikey's house, at a ridiculous hour, the ghost of the knife that killed himi in his hand.

The surviving brother was now pushing into his 70's and was an old man with a happy life, wife, kids, grandkids, the lot. It was as if he had forgotten that nearly half a century earlier he had killed his own brother in cold blood. Gerard refused to let that happen. He silently waited in the bathroom, until finally, Mikey came in, shuffling along with a walking stick. Gerard was surprised to see him look so old, as the ghost had never aged.

Mikey, upon seeing the ghost, clutched his heart and asked, "Gerard? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mikey, and I'm here to get my revenge."

"Wait, no!"

But it was too late. The ghostly blade was already in his own throat, killing him.

When the police came to investigate, they found no evidence, no weapon, no sign of breakin, just a dead body killed much like it's brother 50 years ago. The only thing they found was on the mirror, written in the deceased's blood." He killed me, so I killed him.'


End file.
